Love Is Blind
by novicewriter
Summary: Sirri is a slave at Galbatorix's castle, but has little worth there for she is blind. She lives a routine life, she has worked there for  9 years, and is now 16. Eragon told by the POV of a blind girl. MurtaghOC. T for maybe future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

By:Novicewriter

**Sirri (ser-ree) is a slave at Galbatorix's castle, but has little worth there for she is blind. She lives a routine life, she has worked there for 9 years, and is now 16. Eragon told by the POV of a blind girl. Murtagh/OC**

I ran down the familiar corridors of the maids quarters at the sound of mama's voice. "Girl! You are needed in master Murtagh's room. Deliver the towels and then come back and help fix dinner." Mama was not my mother, nor anyone's, she was a hired maid, she got paid for what she did. Quite truthfully, I didn't know her name, everyone, since before I could remember, has called her mama.

"Mama, you know I don't know the way. His room is to far off the main hall, I will never find it." I answered.

"You will just have to." mama said sternly. I could tell she was glaring at me, the tension always changes, you could call it my sixth sense if you wanted.

"Fine, I will go, but if I get lost and die it is the guilt that will hang over your head." I walked out again not paying mind to mama's faint screeches in the background. "Sirri, Sirri get back here." I continued walking not bothering to notice which staircase was where. I had never been to Master Murtagh's room,and just knew I would get lost.

Foot falls were approaching me, and I decided to ask for directions. These were not maid foot falls, those were always soft, but they were not the soldiers iron toed boots. "Excuse me." The foot steps stopped just feet away from me. "Could you please tell me where master Murtagh's room is?"

The laughter that followed was not that of happiness, the man before me was laughing bitterly. "Thats just like Galbatorix, send a blind maid to find a room in this maze."The voice did not sound angry to my ears, but I still had not idea who he was. "Follow me, I will lead you there,"the foot steps walked away, and I followed the sound of his boots softly hitting the ground.

"Sir, what is your name?" I asked this with little hesitation, but even with the short pause I heard made me immediately bow low to the ground. "I'm sorry, it is not my place to ask. Nevermind." I was still facing the ground, I would not even lift my head, not until I heard his foot steps again.

"I'm Murtagh, What is yours?" I was surprised at this, I was in the presence of one of my masters, and here I was following him silently through corridors without a bow.

"I-I'm Sirri." I said silently. I bowed again, I could not see, but I could tell he was staring, it was part of that whole 6th sense thing, he was staring kindly though, not like Mama, Mama glared.

"Nice to meet you Sirri."

"Pleasure sir." I finally lifted my head, some stray pieces of my dirty blond hair fell into my face, but I didn't dare move it away. I wish I could see him, I pictured him about 6 feet with shoulder length black hair. I had only heard him described once, he had quite a fan club amongst the women of the court.

He continued to walk forward, and I followed silently now wishing just to be able to be in and out quickly. Finally he stopped and opened a door. I walked in found the bathroom, every bedroom is the building, excluding the king's room and the maids quarters were the exact same.. I set the towels on the appropriate racks and then walked toward the door. The entire time his eyes did not leave my back. I stared in straight ahead. "Master Murtagh, would you please be kind enough to not stare. It is making me nervous," I said just loud enough for him to hear.

He quickly diverted his gaze, and the tension in the room stiffened. "Is there anything else you need master Murtagh?"I said softly once again praying he say no.

"I would like something, please don't call me master."

"I cannot do that master Murtagh."

"Why not?" Why are you so inquisitive? I thought. I was under orders to do anything he asked, but that was one thing I could not do.

"I just cannot. Good day." I walked out the door as though nothing strange had transpired in that room, but my mind was reeling with thoughts of this Murtagh. He was different than Galbatorix, so much different.

"Don't you need me to help you find your way back?" I heard him ask from the room.

"That will not be necessary, I've memorized the way." I couldn't help but realize how lonely Murtagh sounded. He sounded sad and forlorn, I could see the disappointment written on his face in my minds eye. I wondered if my picture of him was close to the real thing, but I would never know. I probably would never speak to him again.

I walked back down to the maids quarters and was welcomed by Mama's yelling and nagging. "Lazy girl, get dinner cooking, the king will not be happy if it is late, and so I walked back out the door and to the kitchen's where I helped prepare the meal that I would never be able to enjoy. I was handed a tray where food was placed, and walked out into the dining hall where the king would sit, normally surrounded by company, today he was with only one other.

I placed the tray of food where I was directed and then walked out, but not before I could catch the conversation thats Murtagh, and the king had not even paused when their meal was brought, no thank you, none needed, none wanted.

"The Varden are recruting men quickly, we will have to attack before they are able to train anymore or recruit anymore." The king's voice seemed very distant in my ears, I tried mostly to block him out.

I walked toward the corner of the room where a chair was waiting, and I took the seat, ready to wait for the meal to end so I could clean and then go to bed. I didn't really listen to the conversation, until I heard Murtagh's voice break a long stretch of silence. "My Lord, I was wondering who that maid was?"

"The blind one, she is no maid, she is a slave, she had worked here since a young age or something. Why do you ask?" The king seemed to be in a polite mood, rare, but whatever Murtagh was thinking, it was a good time.

"I was wondering if she could live in the maids quarters closer to my room, I will be wanting her near me, she will be of much use."

"Fine by me, I only use her for meals and laundry, there are always more people to do them."

"Thank you sire, Excuse me, I am going to retire early." I could hear the legs of his chair scraping against the floor, and I rushed to grab the plates, I did not want to be talked to by the king. I did not want to change quarters, or help Murtagh, something about the young man bothered me, maybe because his voice would not match the picture of him in my mind.

I grabbed Master Murtagh's plates and tried to hurry off to the kitchen, but was stopped. "Girl! You heard Murtagh, you are to move to the quarters across the castle, closer to Murtagh's room, I am sure he has great plans for you." The way the king had said this made me cringe, this was not going to be pleasant, I knew it. I had to hold back my retort as well, I could imagine telling him this one day, 'I have a name and it is Sirri,' but I was sure that day would never come to pass.

I walked back to the maids quarters where I had lived for the past 9 years. I had grown up in these rooms, and with Mama, I did not know any of the maids in the other quarters. I grabbed my clothes and a few small posessions, and started toward the other end of the castle. Tyrranie led me there, she was about my age but as always, I only had my picture of her. I saw her with cherry red lips, brown hair, pale skin, and freckles. I told her this once, and she just laughed and told me I was as close as she wanted me to be.

She stopped, and opened the door. "It is built just like ours was, I made sure your bed was in the same place. If you need anything just call." She then did something that hadn't happened to me in years, she reached down and gave me a hug. "It will be alright, I promise."

"I know." Truthfully it was as far from the truth as I could get, I did not know at all. The fact that she was telling me it would be okay and hugging me was less than comforting.

"Bye Sirri, see you at dinner tomorrow." Tyrranie walked away then, and I walked into the new maids quarters. I put my stuff away in a sort of daze, just as Tyrranie had promised everything was the same.

"Sirri, you are the new one right?" I turned quickly, it was a young voice, but not younger than I was.

"Yes, I'm _Sirri_." I emphasized my name, she had said my name like a dish. She made it sound like some kind of fish or other meat.

"I'm Caelia (See-lia)," she laughed a bubbly laugh then stopped abruptly. "Your blind."

I laughed, "Yes, I know." I could picture her embarrassed expression. "How old are you?" I asked trying to bring up conversation.

"I'm 15."

"You siound older than you are. What do you look like?" I asked again casually.

"I have light brown hair, brown eyes, am 5 foot or so, and have tan skin." she answered still sounding very nervous.

"Please don't be nervous." I hated it when people acted weird around me.

"Sorry, you are wanted by Master Murtagh, would you like me to show you the way?" She asked politely enough.

"Sure, thank you." So I followed her down the hall memorizing the way.

**Okay, please help me out and review. Tell me what I need to change, and ya. R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind**

**By:Novicewriter**

Caelia led me down the hall at a restless pace, Finally we stopped and she opened the door to Murtagh's room. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"No thank you, none needed, none wanted." I walked in and stared straight ahead. I could not tell if he was even in the room, he made no noise, I didn't hear breathing even.

"Master Murtagh?" I asked quietly listening intently for any bit of life.

"I told you, please don't call me master." Murtagh's voice was not normal for him. His voice was almost always soft like velvet, tonight his was rough and bare.

"I thought I told you I could not."

"You can because I am your knew master, and I say you may." Murtagh's rough voice seemed to worsen with every word.

"Murtagh, would you like a glass of water, or some soup. You sound ill."I ran my fingers absent mindedly over the wall until I felt a large hole. It carved inward and then the wall was shattered. "Sir, did you do this?" I asked in awe, he must have been strong, the interior walls were oak.

"I did, and no, I don't need anything."

"Then why did you call me to your quarters?" I was so confused, normally I was called to actually do something, not exchange mindless words with my new master.

"I have something for you to do, but you don't have to if you don't want to, simply a request."

"Which is..."

"Would you keep me company?" It was a simple task, I could sit here and kill a couple minutes with Murtagh, he seemed nice enough, and more interesting than anyone else n this castle.

"I could do that, what do you want to talk about?" I could tell he was staring at me again, up and down, his eyes did wonder a lot.

"Please relax Sirri." This was a first, most of the time I was told to be as direct as possible, but why not live up the moment? I pulled my hair out of it's long braided bun and let it fall limply to my thighs, and then took off and folded my apron and placed it on the ground in front of me. I sat down on the floor next to the bed, and stared up at where Murtagh sat still staring.

"What do you want to talk about Murtagh?" I asked as casual as I could come up with.

"Well, we could talk about each other, you start. Where were you born?" It was an easy question to answer.

"I was born in the Hadarac desert, and was captured and bought when I was seven or so. What about you, where were you born?" I was starting to become more at ease around Murtagh, he was easy to talk to.

"I was born here in Uru'bean. What is your favorite color?" Murtagh seemed to immediately regret asking the question, did he think a blind girl could have a favorite color.

"My favorite color is yellow, and your's?" I could tell, he was instantly relieved.

"I like red the best. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been blind Sirri?"

"I don't mind at all, When I was captured, the slavers hit a nerve, I haven't seen sense, I was seven at the time. Murtagh, describe yourself." I didn't leave any room for him to argue, it was a demand, no getting out of it.

He laughed, "I have black hair that reaches just below my ears, hazel eyes, and I'm tall-ish."

"What color do you wear most often?" I ask again.

"Black."

"That is dull Murtagh."

"Why were you hesitant to stop calling me master?" He was solumn now, did he truly not know the answer, or just want to hear me say it.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No," it was an honest answer.

"I once called a nobleman "sir", he told me to use his title. I did not know the man nor his title, so I just apologized. He didn't accept." That was where I stopped, I tried to avoid unhappy memories.

"Oh, well, as I said, I own you now, call me Murtagh." I looked up at the word own.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I am a human being, I am not owned by anyone." I knew I was a slave, but I had always been told I had a master, I did not like the term owned, it gave the idea of slave and master a whole new meaning.

"But you are a slave." I could just picture his face falling, he knew that didn't come out right. It made me sound like I could be thrown away like trash.

"Good day master Murtagh." I pulled my apron back on and pulled my hair back into a bun and left the room as he watched my back. I could hear his footsteps behind me, I did not bow, or give him a proper goodbye for that matter. I didn't turn around, I could hear his breathing, and could tell it was him.

"Master Murtagh, please stop following me." I stared forward and did not stop walking, he would stop eventually I was sure of it. He did.

"Please, Sirri, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening."

"Come back to my room." I turned and followed, I did not want to anger him. I went with him back to his room and stood in the doorway again. "Shut the door." he ordered. I did.

"What?" I asked trying not to be harsh, probably failing miserable.

"I need your help with something..."

"What? I mean it is my job to do your bidding, I'm a slave." I said this with a definate harsh tone. He winced, it was obvious even to not one such as me.

"I'm running away, and you could help me." I was not expected this in the least.

"What?" I was surprised at this, he seemed to have a pretty nice life here.

"And your coming with me." he answered coolly.

"Why would you want to go?"

"That I will tell you in time. We are leaving tomorrow night, and I have a plan."

"What kind of plan is this, 'Oh, I know, lets go get ourselves killed for th hell of it!' Well, you know what, count me out of it, I happen to enjoy living!" I nearly stormed away, but a firm grasp caught me.

"No, you will help me, for I give the orders and you follow them. The plan is simple, You go up to the guards at the hall closest to here, and tell them Master Murtagh is needed by the king, they will let me pass, and then we will make a break for it. Details can be worked out of the way.

"Okay, so you want me to unlock the door, and then just get up and run?"

"Yeah." Murtagh said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it was really, so obvious that the king would not see it coming. No grand escapes, no thieving, murdering, attacking. No it would be a clean break from a prison two people had been forced into.

"Alright then. Tomorrow night, I will get you out, and then we will leave, but where will we go?"

"Tell the truth, I'm not sure, like I said, details. Get me out around seven tomorrow night."

"Good then, but just so we are clear Murtagh, call me by my name while we travel, not Girl, Slave, Blind Girl, Blind Slave, Ugly, or anything of that sort. I have a name and I want it used until we part ways." Murtagh smiled wider at each word spoken, he was laughing now.

"I swear, until our ways part, you will be Sirri."

I smiled, "And you will be Murtagh." I then exited the room, and walked back to the maids quarters feeling a bit queasy, tomorrow at this time, I would be out of the castle for the first time in nine years. It was an amazing feeling.

**Okay, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind**

**By:Novicewriter**

I walked down the hall toward Murtagh's room and to the guard that was always posted at the door. _What is wrong with the king, the most powerful man in Alagaesia, and he posts a guard at every door. _I approached the guard knowing fully well that Murtagh would not be able to leave without consent.

"Sir, King Galbatorix has requested Murtagh's presence."

"And why didn't the king send a soldier like always?" The man was suspicious, it fell off of him in waves.

"A soldier was coming, but he saw me and knew I belonged to Murtagh, so he sent me saying he had better things to do. "The man seemed to take this answer, this would be easier than I thought. The guard let me through, and I ventured to Murtagh's room.

"Murtagh, you are needed by the king." Murtagh got up and walked towards me.

"You will follow me, I know the best way out." I wanted to tell him that I didn't know any ways out, so it's for the best, but this was not a time for my humorless jokes. We walked past the guard at the entrance to the hall who nodded and the looked forward again. He led me through halls I had no idea even existed. I realized that if he wanted to he could run ahead and leave me lost and alone in the back halls of the castle, but I pushed it from my mind. If he wanted to leave me, he would have by now.

We ran together for a long time before I could feel cold crisp air on my face. "Where are we?" I whispered silently waiting for his reply.

"The outer courtyard. We only have a little ways more, ready to run again?"

"Yes," alright, I wasn't ready, I was exhausted, I had hardly ever run in my entire life, probably more in this one night than in the past 9 years combined. He heard my uneasiness, and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he ran forward, me cradled against his chest.

The cold air rushed by us as Murtagh ran into the wind. Yelling came from behind us. He put me down in what smelled like a stable. He got out one horse and put me on it. He grabbed another and got on himself.

"Murtagh I can't ride." I said calmly. He seemed alarmed by this realization. He put the horse I was on back, and put me up on another. He got up behind me, and the horse walked back out into the wind. The horse went into a full gallop, and the yelling behind us slowly fainted into the distance.

We rode through the city fotr a long while, and then the noise of a city slowly disappeared behind us leading us onto a dirt trail. The horse's hoofs padded softly beneath me, as he trotted.

"How far out of the city are we?"

"I would guess about a league, I am giving the horse a break, we will ride hard again in a few moments, are you okay?" I must have looked just as scared as I was, for I could feel the concern in his eyes.

"As okay as would be expected." I could feel his muscles relax behind me and I decided this would be a great time for the question that was burning in my head more than the others. "Murtagh, why did you run away, and why did you take me with you?"

He was stunned by my question, did he really think that I would forget from the night before. "I ran away because...the king um...wanted me to...Have you heard the stories of the dragon riders?" This was out of the blue, but I answered.

"Yes, I have."

"Galbatorix wanted me to touch the eggs, and see if a dragon hatched. I did not want to become a rider, not for that man. As for why I brought you, it seemed only fair, you would help me get out, you did not want to be there, you were kind hearted and would keep a secret." I was stunned by his words, but could feel that this was not the whole reason for why he brought me, but decided not to push the issue.

!#$#&(((((&$#

Eragon sparred with Brom around the fire in the small campsite they had set up just 45 leagues outside of Uru'bean. **(A/N: I made them closer to fit with my story.) **Eragon could not see why being within a hundred leagues of Uru'bean would bother Brom. The old man had been on edge all night, this was the fifth match that Eragon had beaten Brom in their play fighting. Normally Eragon lost, at least 3 of 5.

"Brom, whats up. I haven't progressed much since last night, and you certainly haven't gotten worse considerably." Brom laughed hollow and humorless at Eragon who was now on the ground.

"I don't like being within tracking distance on Uru'bean. It is unsafe. I can't believe I took you this route."Eragon just laughed,

"You really need to be a little more calm. The king has no idea we are here. No one will come looking for what they believe is not there."

"True words, but we still should try and get you to the Varden in one piece." Little did the two know, Murtagh could hear them from where he and I sat.

"Murtagh, what are we doing here? I can hear them just fine, they are none of our business." The large blue dragon turned it's head toward he and I, just as Murtagh's large hand covered my mouth. I jumped in surprise at his gesture and pulled his arm off of me.

Suddenly Eragon shot up and walked toward the bushes where we crouched. Brom stood up after him and pulled Eragon's arm "Eragon, be more cautious."

"Brom there are two people in the bushes." Brom's eyes lit up at the exact same moment as Murtagh's arm pushed me backward.

"Go back to the horse!" Murtagh ordered silently. I was just starting to protest this idea when an iron grip was around my shoulder, and I was pulled to my feet. I heard a gasp of surprise coming from both men around me. I kept my head down.

"Who are you?" The one I could tell as Brom spoke to me, before letting go of my arm. This was a hard question to answer. I didn't know who I was, not a slave, not anymore. "What is your name?" That was better.

"I am Sirri." I answered softly, still not looking in the man's direction. I did not want him to see me and notice I was blind, I wanted him to know who I was other than the blind slave.

"Where are you from?" Another question that was hard to answer.

"In what form of where?" The old man seemed startled by my response, but after thought he was able to understand, it had dawned on his face.

"Where have you just come from?"

"Uru'bean." I answered softly still.

"Where in Uru'bean?" You see, now he understood, I was dealing in absolutes with him. He would have to ask the right question to receive the right answer. Sadly he was better at it than Mama.

"The castle." I could just picture the shock on his face as I said this. The younger man was not thinking clearly, obviously confused by why Brom had not killed me yet.

"Are you traveling alone?"

"You have many questions Brom," the younger man was walking now, toward me, but not to me. He walked by where I sat with my head down and gasped at what I was sure to be Murtagh.

"I take it that this man is your partner," this was Eragon's young voice.

"You guess correctly." Yep, that was Murtagh. I glared his way but immediately regretted in.

"She's blind." I heard Eragon whisper, then I laughed.

"Eragon, you act as though you had never seen a blind woman before." Murtagh snorted, and Brom stifled laughter. I was glad the mood was lightened, but I could tell the interragation would begin very shortly.

**I know, this chapter is choppy and terrible. I updated though, even with me having to practice piano and I'm sleepy. Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Sorry about the late update, normally they will come faster, I'm trying. I got caught up reading books from the library, thats what I get for checking out 17 books huh. If any of you were wondering, I'm keeping Brom alive, 1)Brom's my fav. Character 2) He will play a role later**

I looked up, and waited silently for someone to say something. How can someone just sit there and stare at one another for so long without making any move towards speaking. Finally someone spoke up.

"So, whats you name?" This was Eragon's voice, I believe it was directed at Murtagh. He already knew my name.

"Murtagh." I could hear Brom's gasp, and then a look of utter distaste.

"Son of Morzan?" Brom had spoken now.

"Yes." Murtagh was so talkative, one whole word, lovely. I could feel Eragon's eyes grow wide, and Murtagh blow all the air out of his lungs in one long sigh. Brom was glaring defiantly now, just like Mama used too.

"Why are you away from Uru'bean?" Brom spoke softly and deliberately considering his expression. Anger and distrust flew off him in every direction. How could Morzan do something so awful to Brom, as to cause this much anger.

"Running away." Two words, oh bravo Murtagh. I was becoming irritated with Murtagh.

"Why?" I could see Eragon shaking, he must hold a grudge against Murtagh's father as well.

"That is my own business, old man." This conversation was not going so well, if it continued like this we would be fighting with these men very soon. Two swordsman against Murtagh and a 16-year-old slave who has never held a sword before.

I heard the older man sigh, "Why can't you tell? You must realize by now, for you have been listening to us long enough, we are not on friendly terms with Galbatorix."

"Brom, it is not that he can't tell, it is that he wont. What is his business should stay his. He hasn't even told me." Okay, that was a lie. Murtagh had told me, but these travelers did not have to know that.

Brom and Eragon both seemed surprised by this, they must have thought I was more than his slave.

"What exactly are you to Murtagh, Sirri?" I was interested in this question, what to say, what to ask? I decide to just embarrass the old man.

Smirking, I asked, "What exactly do you think I am to him?" Murtagh laughed under his breath, and I could feel the shocked expression playing on Brom's face.

"Well, I...um..."

"Yes?" I say this with a perfect blank face, waiting for his embarrassed studdering to pass. Eragon spoke up.

"Lover, slut, one night stand." Murtagh was about to jump onto Eragon, I could tell. The tension could be cut with a knife. I heard Murtagh growling behind his teeth, but Brom stopped all this with another question.

"Sirri?" I faced the old man hating what he must think of me. So asking him what he thought was not a good idea, I just embarrassed myself.

"Yes, Brom?"

"What are you to Murtagh?" I could feel Murtagh's eyes look down and deliberately away from me. Was he ashamed to have a slave? Was he embarrassed of me?

"I am his slave." I say defiantly, looking at where Eragon's voice had echoed from. "My turn to ask a question. Eragon, what has Murtagh done to you to make you hate him so? What has he done in this brief moment that you have known him? I expect an answer Eragon, I will not settle until I know."

"His father-" I cut him off.

"Is that what this anger and tension is about. You are holding grudges against a man that has been dead since before you could walk. I thought for seconds that you were maybe a descent person, but now I know otherwise." I stand and walk back through the bushes and towards the horse Murtagh called Tornac.

I could hear foot falls behind me, and the angry shouting coming from Eragon and Brom who were fighting like an old couple, but I did not acknowledge it. Simply walked until I could hear the horses steady breathing just feet from me.

I sat down on the dirt below me and waited for my "master" to come and find me. I was sure it was his footsteps behind me before, but I could not be positive now. It was another's, they were softer and almost anxious in their step. This was Eragon, and he had followed me here.

"What exactly is your rank in this world Eragon?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your step is the same as before, your's are not the sames as Murtagh's or Brom's. Will you please answer my question now?"

"I don' understand. My rank?"

"What are you, farmer, butcher, general, soldier?"

"Dragon rider." My eyes must have widened, for he laughed at my surprise.

"You are the rider then. I had a feeling it would be Brom. He seemed more like what I have experienced before." I heard him laugh again.

"I have heard it before. How old are you Sirri?"

"16, I will be 17 in a week and a half. And you Eragon, Dragon rider?"

"I turn 16 in a couple of weeks." So, he wasn't as young as I expected.

"What is your dragon's name?" It was simple conversation, I didn't want to ask the question burning in the back of my throat until I had some ground facts on this boy.

"Saphira."

"Describe yourself and Saphira." Another demand, I had done this a lot lately, I hoped it did not become a habit.

"I am sort of smart for a farm boy-"

"No, not your character, your appearance."

"Oh, I have short brown hair, brown eyes, am 5'7 or so. Saphira is a dragon about the size of your average barn, and is a rich blue color, and has sapphire eyes."

"Eragon, what do you have against Morzan, you never met him."

"It was what he has done to others, and to the dragon riders, surely you know the history. This makes it hard to trust your master." I cringed, I hated that. Master, owner, it was awful.

"Please don't call him that, he is not my owner, or master, he is my friend. Also, yes, his father did do terrible things, but Murtagh is a completely different man."

"How can you know?"

"How can you not see it?"Eragon again seemed stunned, he didn't answer for some time.

"I do see it, but it is hard to trust someone." 

"You seem to have no problem trusting me. Let me warn you now before you answer, I am a slave, and have been a slave for nearly 8 years. Murtagh is a man who is a slave to the king just as I, but in so many ways we are completely different. The difference is that he got away before the king could control him completely, I was not as lucky." Eragon pondered this statement for several minutes before he spoke again.

"How can you be blind, and yet see so much, Sirri?"

"It is one of those things, just as I can see you smiling now through matted hair, your teeth shining white against you muddy skin at this very moment. I can see you flying atop your dragon's back into wind which I am sure has happened before. Being blind means I have an amazing amount of sight, just not the same as yours." I waited for his response, but there was none. "Eragon, how long have you been traveling towards the Varden? What has brought you so far off your path; so close to Uru'bean?"

"We have been traveling about 3 months, we were forced off our original plan by urgals following close behind. How long have you been traveling, 45 leagues is a far ride, and yet you do not look tired or dirty."

"We have only been traveling 2 days, nearly non-stop. We thought we would stay in the clearing that you and Brom sat, but as you know, we were wrong thinking it would be empty."Murtagh walked to where Eragon and I now sat, and stood beside me.

"What is our plan Murtagh?" I look up at him, and waited for an answer which was taking an awfully long time for Murtagh to spit out.

"We are traveling with Brom and Eragon to...the Varden." I had never heard Murtagh more nervous about saying anything before.

"It will be fine Murtagh, you'll see. You must tell me every detail of your conversation." I heard Eragon stand and walk back towards Brom.

**Okay, there you go. Sorry it was such a bad place to stop, but it is late and I wanna go to bed, it's 9:42 here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind**

**By:Novicewriter**

Murtagh told me about what transpired between he and Brom, and was shocked.

**Flashback**

"_Murtagh, you must tell me why you ran away." Brom ordered as calmly as possible._

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_I need to know if I can trust you." Brom shrugged it off, but Murtagh was fuming. "I have nothing against you, just your father, Murtagh."_

_Murtagh took a deep breath then began to tell the story of why he was running. "I am running away because I do not want to become a slave to Galbatorix. I cannot. I would not ever be able to live with myself if I ever was to become my father, and that was what awaited me there."_

"_Could you clarify?" Murtagh scowled at Brom, but then continued with a short reply._

"_He wanted me to touch the eggs." Brom looked astonished, not because Murtagh would touch the eggs, but because the king had not done so sooner. _

"_Aw, that makes sense. Why would you not tell earlier, Murtagh?"_

"_Because I did not know you." _

"_Caution is wise Murtagh, you will need it. Where are you traveling?"_

"_Away from Uru'bean." _

"_Would you like to come with us to the Varden?" Murtagh seemed to ponder these words for a long moment. There really was no where else to go._

"_Nothing to lose right?" Murtagh's answer seemed to appeal to Brom. _

"_I have a feeling we will be getting along well Murtagh."_

"_Excuse me Brom, I am going to find Sirri, hopefully Eragon will be near her." Brom nodded, and Murtagh was walking through the brush towards Tornac._

**End Flashback**

"Good to know that we have companions and a place to go, huh?" I was staring intently at Murtagh, who I could just see was not very happy about this whole ordeal.

"Well. If you think walking into a place filled to the rim with those who do not trust me, then yes, I can't wait to travel with these two strangers, and go to the Varden." sarcasm dripped off of every word he spoke, I even heard a hint of hysteria, maybe fear. Yes, definitely feaar.

I stood up from where I sat of the ground, walked towards him, and gave him a hug. "It will be alright Murtagh. Everything will work out just fine okay. I promise you that it will be okay." To my surprise, Murtagh returned my gesture, and rolled his fingers through my hair.

"I know." We stayed like this for a long time, then he broke apart. He grabbed the horse reigns and walked it through the underbrush. I followed him with a smile plastered on my face.

**64932541597325678243657436507639785579647947366**

That night Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, and I all sat around the small fire and talked news from Uru'bean. Both Brom and Eragon were quite out of touch, and Murtagh was glad to fill them in. Or at least glad in a Murtagh-ish way, which basically meant that he wasn't throwing curse words and yelling. I was happy to hear it.

Brom was a "Story-teller," but I could tell from his tone that he was more than that. No story teller was a profoundly good sword man, nor did story tellers travel with dragon riders. Story tellers did not do magic, which fell off him in a way much like Galbatorix and Eragon. I decided to point this out.

"Brom, you are no mere story teller." I felt his eyes brows lift at my statement. "You know magic, and swordplay. It seems to me that you are much more."

Brom emitted a nervous laugh, and Murtagh smiled next to me. "It seems as though there are no lies to be told in this camp. Sirri sees more than any of us." Brom was speaking to me, Murtagh and Eragon were both laughing. Their laughs were very alike. "Yes, I am more than a mere story teller from Carvahall. I'm traveling with Eragon and Saphira to the Varden, and on the way, I am teaching him magic and sword play."

"Where did you acquire these talents of yours?" I ask again, and Murtagh and Eragon are silent now.

"It is a long story that I do not wish to relive." I accepted that, I would not push the old man to do anything that he does not wish. This man was giving us everything we needed.

**123456778901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**Uru'bean**

The king stormed through the halls, _HE _had run away, leaving Galbatorix fuming mad. Soldiers had been sent out after them, but the trails was old. Those two were at least a day ahead of his soldiers, and those two were on foot. The were definitely smarter than the men he had sent out. The had weaved through treacherous terrain, and through water, trying to get out of the range of his trackers. They had succeeded.

He had called his men back. They would not find Murtagh now. The man was smart. He had ridden his horse for miles up a stream, leaving no sign behind him. _How could I be so stupid! That boy had always been a free thinker, and I had let him roam freely. And I had given him his ticket out. That blind girl, she had led him right out, and now he was probably out running a muck with that impudent girl!_

These thoughts ran trhough Galbatorix's head fast as lightning, and his dragon was becoming beyond annoyed. _Stop it Galbatorix! I am sick of listening to your thoughts. They are just as annoying as your ranting physically, must you rant mentally as well. _

Shruiken was the only one who dared to speak to the king this way. What could Galbatorix do anyway. The king would be but a bug to squash under Shruiken's paw, and the black dragon would do so mercilessly.

Even though, yes Shruiken would die if Galabtorix did, but the black dragon would have no problem with doing so. The only reason the king was still alive now was oaths and the dragon's own selfish want for life.

_Sorry, you could just block me you know. You don't have to listen all the time. _

_Your ranting is hard to ignore._

**Hehe, sorry, I wanted to be mean to Galby. I made it so is dragon will die if the king does, I haven't decided if it will become a major play in the story or not yet. It depends of whether or not I wish to continue the story through Eldest, or if I stop at the end of Eragon. **

**Sorry again for the late update, between school and choirs I haven't really had the time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Eragonpeep, you are freaking me out, I'm serious! You are magic!!! So sorry for the delay, really. I had to go on a surprise camping trip over the weekend.**

Eragon, Murtagh, Brom, and I all moved out quickly. We were all sure that the king would be looking for Murtagh and I, and if we were found, Brom and Eragon were found. We mostly rode the horses, I rode with Murtagh, but sometimes we had to walk. Murtagh didn't laugh, but I was sure he found it imensly funny when I would trip and slide further down the steep hills.

Eragon would not even try to hide his concern. Murtagh knew I was tough, Eragon thought I was weak. I hated it. Once we were making our way through a patch of woods where we would be camping that night. We walked in a line. Murtagh, me, Eragon, and Brom. I walked forward and ran my hands along the tree limbs and saplings. I moved a small new tree that stood just below my waist. It swung back and knocked Eragon right where you would not want to be hit with a sapling...hard.

He doubled over in pain, writhing on the ground. Brom couldn't help but laugh, and Murtagh was bent over with loud chuckles, and Saphira roared with laughter. I had apologized, but I didn't really feel that sorry for him. He needed that, a little humility was good for someone. He hadn't really been to awful protective over me since then, to my great relief.

We had traveled for at lest 20 leagues just that day, pushing the horses to their very limit, and my patience. These men were hard to travel with. Brom wasn't as bad as the others, but Murtagh and Eragon had hit it off, leaving me with 3 men who enjoyed naming vulgar jokes.

"Whats a whore in Gil'ead called?" Murtagh asked once when we were riding across a flat plain. We never got to hear the rest of the joke though, for I had "Accidentally" smacked Murtagh in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" I put on my most innocent face and stared back.

"Reflex, sorry. Seriously though Murtagh, think about what you about to say!"

"I did! The answer was-" I smacked him in the back of the head again. "HEY!" Brom and Eragon laughed and I could tell Murtagh was blushing, but he was a good sport. He would get over it.

Murtagh reached back and rubbed my hair making it fall in my face. "Murtagh!"

"You two stop bickering! You sound like an old married couple!" Brom shouted over Murtagh and I's loud scream off.

Eragon then answered Brom's yelling, "Are you calling them old? Your one to talk."

"Can't argue there."

Days continued mostly like this, we had been traveling for a week, and we had had no contact at all with the king's army. Not that we were not thankful, but it seemed a bit odd. Brom never let his guard down. I felt completely useless when we were to be on our guard, especially when they would switch off watches at night. I really wished I could help. They would let me cook, and help to set up camp, but if an enemy would come I would not be of much help at all. I couldn't even handle a weapon, a problem I would soon fix.

"Brom?" I decided I would ask him this favor, he did not look down on me like a hopeless effort. Plus he knew more about swordplay than Eragon and Murtagh combined.

"Yes, Sirri." He was trying to set up his bed roll, but every time he would roll one side out the other would fold back over.

"_Wouldyoumindteachingmehowtohandleasword_?" The words had come out in a rush, I barely understood them myself.

"Would you please repeat that a little slower?" He seemed amused by my rush of words.

"Would you mind teaching me swordplay?"

"Why not, like we have anything else to do at night." I could picture him smiling up at me as his bed roll moved over into a fold again. "Dammit!" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Thanks Brom!" I was so excited, I could help, I could fight. I would be an asset, not a liability.

**!!$#$&(&$#!#$&$#**

**That Night**

Brom and I stood about 8 feet apart, and he was about to push me to the ground...yet again. This was the sixth play fight we had done tonight. Each one had lasted about 15 seconds, leaving me exhausted. I had been forced to the ground "Dead" every time, but Brom insisted I was learning quickly. He took a defensive stance and I took mine, trying desperately to sense anything at all proving to his being there at all. He attacked without warning, again, and hit me in the gut with the stave he held. I fell to the ground clutching my abdomen, and he put the carved stick to my throat. "Dead" he said again quietly.

Eragon and Murtagh had stayed thankfully quiet during this session. Neither one of them had made sly remarks on my weakness which I was thankful for. "Brom give me a second." I said softly staring at the ground.

"Enemies will not give you time to think, Sirri."

"I know, just stand very still okay?" I stood and walked toward him leaving the stave on the ground. I knew where he stood, I could hear his easy breathing. I lifted my hands and moved up his neck. I knew I went up to his shoulder. I moved up and then to the top of his head. Then I stepped back.

"Lets try again." I said hollowly, more confident then ever. I picked up the stave and took a defensive stance, he followed suit. He moved toward me quickly, and I hit him in the arm, making him drop

the wooden stave. Then I hit again, this time I hit his neck. "Dead," I whispered.

He laughed, "Better Sirri, much better!" Eragon and Murtagh clapped and hooted jokingly, causing me to blush. "Alright, again," said Brom after a couple minutes. The rest of the night continued like this, but lets just say I didn't win every match by a long shot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blind**

**By: Novicewriter**

**Dudes you can't do this to me, I need ideas to continue this story. If I don't get any then I can't update as often as I want. I'm not a giant jar filled with ideas, I need some help here, because I have some serious writers block!!! Give me your ideas on what will happen. The reviews for this story are accepted member or not, anonymous or signed, so just press the button and tell me what you think should happen.**


End file.
